


Soundalike

by lucity



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Filming, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucity/pseuds/lucity
Summary: In short, Chan records an audio getting off alone in his studio to post on his secret NSFW Twitter as a "soundalike" of himself. (Mentions of breeding/cumming inside)





	Soundalike

It was a quiet Saturday night and Chan was once again alone in his studio. Live broadcasts have become a weekly occurrence for him at this point. Whenever he has free time between his busy schedules, he loves to sit down and to talk to fans while sharing music recommendations. It always seems like the time spent together goes by too fast and not only the fans, but Chan too finds himself wishing that it were the next week already so he could have more time to talk with the people who support him and his group. 

“Please get some rest!” Chan reads one of the comments aloud. It’s no secret that he often has trouble sleeping, and he’s also a very busy man, so sometimes there’s just no time for sleep. He gets these comments a lot and doesn’t expect fans to know how busy he really is, so he answers them as kindly as possible. “I have a few things to take care of first, but I’ll try my best, don’t worry.” He says into the camera sincerely. After saying his final thank yous and goodbyes, he turns off the broadcast. Leaning back in his chair, he makes a mental list of all the things he needs to get done before he’s able to return to the dorms and rest, knowing that it will be several hours until his head meets the soft pillow on his bed. 

A few hours have passed and after working for a significantly long amount of time, Chan decides he needs a break and pulls out his phone to scroll through Twitter. By now, he’s made it pretty obvious that he’s aware of everything fans post about him online. And by everything, he means everything. He couldn’t quite remember the first time he realized fans were posting sexual content about him and the other members online, but ever since then he found himself drawn to reading it. At first it was a little weird to think that there were people who saw them as more than just idols. The thought that there were people out there writing such explicit content about his group made him feel a little uneasy at first, but he soon became drawn to reading the things they said. The idea that there were so many people out there who wanted him in that way made him feel incredibly dirty but also incredibly powerful. He’s amazed at how these people notice every little thing that he does, even down to the noises that he makes or the way he stands next to the other members. He decided to make his own account in order to follow just these people specifically. Initially, he began posting on the account as a joke, interacting with other people’s tweets and posting half assed written content of his own, pretending that he was just another fan. He never interacted one on one with anyone and of course never posted pictures or videos of his own, he couldn’t let them know who he really was. Chan noticed while scrolling through his timeline that a big topic of discussion between these accounts as of late is whether or not Chan was aware of their existence. A lot of people were pretty sure that he knew, and they were right. “If only you could see me right now” he thought to himself while scrolling down his timeline, stopping to glance over an interesting looking video with the caption “Chan fucking Minho after a long day of practice.”

It didn’t take much before Chan felt himself getting hard in his pants and started palming himself through his black jeans. He really wished that all of the people who were so desperate to suck him off or get fucked by him could see how he looked right now, alone in his studio, growing increasingly horny with the more tweets he read. He didn’t even know these people, most of them he had never seen their face or heard their voice because a lot of people with nsfw accounts like to stay anonymous. However, he still found himself reading their needy, almost pathetic posts and wishing he was able to give them what they wanted. In the past, he’d come across several videos containing audio of men getting off that sounded eerily similar to his own voice. In contrast to the audios people shared, the real Chan was typically pretty quiet while getting off. But just this once, he thought, maybe it would be funny to record himself and post it to his account, pretending that he was just another fan who found a porn audio of a man with a voice similar to his own. Sure, the idea was risky, but there were already so many other soundalike audios and moan compilations of him on Twitter that one more wouldn’t make anyone suspicious. 

Chan opens up the camera app on his phone, pressing record and setting it down on the desk so it’s recording nothing but a black screen and his audio. He undoes his jeans and pulls his cock out, hissing as he spreads the beads of precum down his hard length. He was already painfully hard, the tip of his dick red in contrast to his pale skin. He brings his hand up to his mouth to spit on it before bringing it back down to his dick, groaning at the wet sounds that fill the room when he strokes himself. He starts moving his hips to meet his hand cupped around his shaft. “Fuck… I’m so hard, wanna fuck you so bad.” He moans high pitched while stroking himself fast, having to stop every once and a while so he doesn’t get too close to cumming too soon. “You want me to fill you up? You gonna be good for me and let me use you like a fucking toy? Oh shit, feels so fucking good.” Chan’s breathing was getting heavier, he was groaning and growling almost like an animal while he fucked into his own hand. In that moment he wondered how people were going to react to hearing this audio. Knowing that so many people were going to get off to it while thinking about him made him want to act even more slutty. He groaned and cursed louder, not giving a fuck if people outside the studio were able to hear him pleasuring himself. “Gonna fuck myself so deep inside you, leave your pretty hole all swollen and dripping with my cum. You’d like that huh? You want me to breed you over and over again, until your tight little hole can’t take any more.” He felt so sinful saying these things, he wasn’t used to dirty talking, and quite frankly he didn’t even consider himself to be a very sexual person before coming across the dirtier side of his fandom. Every time he felt himself get close to his orgasm, he pulled his hand off his dick and felt himself throb with need. At this point he was sure that if somebody happened to walk by, they would hear all the filthy things he was saying. He was so needy for any friction that he started bucking his hips up into the air without thinking. He knew he should probably finish up soon and get back to his work. He didn’t mean to get this distracted, but he couldn’t help it after the things he read. Bringing his hand back down to his cock, he started fucking his fist with more force now, chasing his orgasm. “Holy fuck’ he groaned out, “Getting so close. Feels so fucking good, fuck. Wanna finish inside you.” Chan threw his head back in pleasure as he started seeing stars. “Fuck, I’m cumming” He announced as he came hard and shot stripes of cum across his clothed chest. 

Breathing heavy and fucked out, he reached over and laughed out loud before ending the recording. He grabbed a tissue from the box on his desk and began trying to wipe the cum off his shirt to no avail, giving up and hoping that by the time he got back home everybody else would be asleep and not see that he’d came all over himself at the studio. Once again he opened Twitter and began composing a new tweet with his audio attached. “OMG, this sounds just like Chan” he typed, posted the tweet. Within minutes people were already replying asking where the audio came from, the fans were in shock that someone who definitely wasn’t Chan could still sound so much like him. He ignored the replies and put his phone down to get back to work, excited to check back later and see more reactions to the new ‘soundalike’ audio.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first actual piece of writing that I've wrote in... a long time. Sorry if it sucks, and sorry that it's pretty short compared to some of the other stuff on this website! If you have any requests or just want to follow me you can find me on twitter @lucity (the first letter is an i) 
> 
> <3 Thank you!


End file.
